Love and Lucky
by redstarangel26
Summary: Fairy Tail was now my home, and I couldn't get used to the idiots that are rampaging around everywhere. How in the hell was this the number one spy agency in Fiore! Not to mention I have the dumbest but might I add, hottest, partner.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! And with a brand new story that was requested by cookie panda roo. I've been playing golden eye 007 to get myself in the mood for spy stuff! WOOT WOOT! (Haha every time I say that I think of the hum day commercial XD Mike mike mike mike mike mike mike!) SOOOOOO without further ado!**

**Summary: Fairy Tail was now my home, and I couldn't get used to the idiots that are rampaging around everywhere. How in the hell was this the number one spy agency in Fiore?! Not to mention I have the dumbest but might I add, hottest, partner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail but I own this delicious plot and all of its happenings, but the idea is credited to Cookie panda! **

Chapter 1:

I shifted the sniper in my arms while I stared out the green scope. "Any sightings Ashley?" A deep voice buzzed in my ear. I sighed.

"Calm the fuck down Sting, I've got this under control ok?" I growled. I was currently lying on the roof of a rather tall building, waiting for a certain CEO to walk out of the doors. We had currently found leads to him holding a certain poison that he had planned to put in the food that was handed out in the cafeteria at elementary school's all around the country. The place he was at was actually quite secluded so it wouldn't really be much of a problem eliminating him and then getting the hell out of there before I was spotted. I stilled my breathing when the glass door finally swung open to reveal several men shuffling out. One in particular was in the middle giving off various handshakes to the men behind him. I drummed my finger against the triggered and smirked.

"Target spotted." I whispered, and before Sting could even comprehend what happened, my finger twitched and the shot was fired, spiraling straight through his head the force causing him to fall backwards and onto the floor, blood pooling out from underneath him. I quickly flipped the gun over my shoulder and tightened the belt to secure it against my body. I pulled out my FNX 9, ran towards the vent that I had currently jumped through. I quickly jumped down quietly and looked out the grate to see multiple guards running around frantically trying to figure out what had just transpired. I laughed under my breath and reached above me to pull the grate back into place and continued to crawl forth, trying to be quiet as possible.

"Hey Sting, can you give me some sort of idea where to go right now? I'm in the ventilation and I need to get to the back of the building." I hissed into my ear piece. I heard quick typing and his heavy breathing.

"Ok let's see here, you'll want to take your next left and then continue forward until you've reached a two way duct." He said. I quickly made my way to that area and stopped.

"Tell me where next." I said. "Right, no wait left. No right." He mumbled. "MAKE UP YOUR GOD DAMN MIND!" I yelled but instantly regretted it.

"What was that?" A guard whispered. I heard feet shuffling closer to where I was. Damn it, way to go Lucy. I sighed and peeked out of the grate to see them looking up at the vent in expectation.  
"I think you're hearing things Tom." Another guard pointed out. They both shrugged and ran out of the room. I sighed.

"Ok you're going to take a left." He said. "You're absolutely sure about this?" I questioned already taking the path despite my questioning.

"Positive. Now you are going to go straight until you met a dead end, there will be a grate below you, the room does have three guards but it's closest to your destination." He said.

"You just love to make it difficult for me don't you?" I asked arriving at said grate. I glanced down and analyzed the situation. One was standing at a desk messing with the computer. Another on was staring out the door and the last one was just leaning against the wall lazily.

"Did you find the file yet?" The lazy one asked. The man at the computer just shook him off and continued searching. So two were facing away from me, and one was looking straight at me. Awesome. I grasped my pistol tightly in my hand carefully poked it through the grate and aimed it at the guy against the wall.

"Nice and easy Lucy." I whispered to myself. I pulled the trigger and he immediately fell down. "What the hell was that?" One guy questioned walking over to his friend. I took the opportune moment to lift up the grate and then angle it so it landed on the guy at the computer.

"AH!" He yelled falling down. I jumped and stepped on him and shot the other guy down. The guy beneath me was struggling to push me off of him.  
"What the hell?!" He yelled. I shot him in the head and released my heavy combat boot from the man. "Shut up." I said. I looked at the computer.

"Oh shit." I mumbled in surprise at the screen. "LUCY! GUARDS ARE COMING GET OUT OF THERE!" Sting yelled in my ear. I quickly took out my phone and snapped a picture of the screen and burst out the door. I was immediately met with gun shots. I dove behind a rather tall plant and pressed up against the wall.

"Well hello to you to!" I yelled. I pulled my M4A1 over my shoulder and grasped in my hands tightly as I peeked over and started to fire at the multiple men. I heard many yells of pain and mentally cheered. Soon my magazine ran out and I glanced at the door.

"Might as well try!" I yelled and ran full force at the door and burst through it and started to run for my life. I heard many screams and yells of 'GET HIM!' but I just kept running and occasionally shooting over my shoulder. I finally met the forest and dove behind the shelter of the trees and bushes.

"About damn time you made it." A voice said to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Sting. I pulled my blonde hair out of the pony tail and shook it out. Damn men thought I was a guy. How sexist can you get?

"You don't know how to shut up do you?" I questioned re-loading my gun and the throwing it over my shoulder once again. "I killed the guy, isn't that good enough?" I questioned. He just rolled his eyes and pushed me towards the jeep.

"Just get in so I can go home." He said. I grumbled and opened the door and sat down in the rather comfortable seat. He started up the car and drove recklessly through the forest. I pulled out my phone and flipped to the picture I had taken.

"Well I've got some bad news. It seems that they weren't only going to use the poison on the children, but on all other opposing businesses. He had this whole plan to steal each and every idea and poison their brains." I said. Sting shrugged. "Ok so what's the big deal? He's dead now so what should we worry about?" He questioned. I showed him the picture.

"Vince was only a distraction, the real man already had taken the poison and escaped to Magnolia, the most populated city in Fiore. I don't think this poison kills people, Sting. I think it damages brain cells and causes people to pretty much become zombies." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous! Zombies aren't real Lucy and you know it!" He said. "That's not the point Sting! He's targeting Magnolia and we have to stop him." I said. He shook his head. "Ok how do you even know this?" He questioned. "The files I saw, it had his name with some information about the poison under it. Also, I didn't mean real zombies, they would just act like zombies." I muttered under my breath.

"Look Lucy, you don't even know for sure if this guy even exists! He could just be something to throw us off! Either that or his was just involved in developing the poison who knows? But Vince is dead and we can finally go home and relax. If it makes you feel better, show that picture to headquarters and see what they say."

* * *

"Lucy you're being transferred." Jiemma said. I gaped at him. "What?! WHY?!" I yelled. He winced and shook his head. "Don't take this the wrong way Lucy, you are being promoted up to the number one spy group in all of Fiore. Fairy Tail!" He said. I just frowned. "But what if I don't want to be?" I questioned. He sighed.  
"Listen they really need a new recruit, they have lost a few people over the course of a year because of an extremely dangerous mission. I can't really do much about this picture you showed me, but maybe Makarov can give you a case on it." He said. With that said, I was soon all packed up and on a plane to Magnolia, where the other man, Jasper, was apparently residing in. After I had said good bye to all of my fellow members, I had to hand in my badge, all of my special gadgets (not that there was much anyway) and have the symbol of Sabertooth stripped from everything. Fairy Tail was indeed the number one agency, we were somewhat on acquaintance terms, not talking much unless absolutely necessary. But now I was to reside there and become part of their team and find a new partner. I may not have really liked Sting, but he was there for me in the worst situations and now I was leaving him. I sighed and got off the plane.

"Are you Lucy Ashley?" Someone questioned from behind me. I froze. That was my agent name, who the hell? I turned around. "Who wants to know?" I questioned. The man was holding a sign that said LUCY in big red letters. I sighed.

"Fairy Tail. Just follow me and don't ask any questions." The man said grumpily. I stared at him. What crawled up his ass? No matter how much he had irritated me, I still followed him because he claimed to be from Fairy Tail.

"Wait a minute, how do I know you're from Fairy Tail?" I questioned. He sighed and pulled up his shirt to reveal the tattoo of a black fairy with a tail. I always thought the symbol was quite unique.

"Ok, ok, I trust you." I said getting into the car. The drive was mostly silent with a few questions here and there. I found out that this man's name was Laxus Dreyar. He was the grandson of the boss at Fairy Tail. "So what's your real name Lucy?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"How did you know that Ashley wasn't my real name?" I questioned. He smirked. "I'm not that stupid. Most spies change their last name for work so it doesn't really affect their daily life. So what is it?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't tell anyone my last name unless necessary." I said darkly. "Rough childhood?" He questioned. I just stayed silent. He pulled in front of a giant castle like building. A giant sign was in the front that read 'F.T. Bar.' I got out with my bag in tow.

"You have your agency in plain sight?!" I questioned quietly. He shook his head. "Read the sign blondie, it says bar, not agency. You wouldn't believe how stupid people can be." He said with a roll of his eyes walking towards the door. He flung them open and walked forth. My eyes widened at the size of the rather large "bar". There was a large restaurant sitting area in the middle, three mini staircases led down to it. In the front was a rather large stage with some people up there dancing and singing merrily. To my right were a bar and a bunch of doors, and to my left were a bunch of doors. I marveled at the capacity of the place, and it wasn't even the agency!

"Are you coming blondie?!" Laxus asked grumpily. I jumped and ran over to him. Many people were throwing loud hey's our way as we walked by. Laxus just casually waved at them and continued forth to the third door on the left. He slammed it shut and turned on the light.

"Wait what are we doing in a storage room?" I questioned. He sighed and lifted up a rug which revealed a large wooden door. He swung it open and walked down the steep staircase. I gulped and followed him into the darkness. We finally reached the bottom and I looked around. It was just a large room with a few tables scattered everywhere and a giant screen on the opposite wall. Laxus turned to his right and walked down the hallway. We passed an open door to reveal and shooting range. A man and women were shooting rapidly at the poor un-suspecting manikins that were positioned very precisely.

"Keep up the good work Bisca!" The man yelled over the gunshots. She gave him a thumb up and continued shooting. We walked by another room, multiple training gear was scattered about and a bunch of men were lifting the weights. I had to refrain from looking at some of the six packs that were shining with sweat. I continued forth and we finally reached a closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Yo gramps. I have the new recruit." Laxus said casually leaning against the wall. I walked in and glanced around the large room. There were multiple gadgets hanging on the three walls available. The other wall was covered by another large screen. There was a desk right in front of it and a man jumped down from his desk.

"Ah hello my child. My name is Makarov. Your name is Lucy no?" He questioned. I nodded. "Yes sir. My name is Lucy Ashley, code name is Ashley." I said. He nodded slowly.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail the strongest and highest ranked spy agency in Fiore. Which I'm sure you know. I will assign you to a partner and you two will get along and I don't want to hear anything about it ok? There are only three entrances to these headquarters. The door in the storage room, a very well hidden door in the pool, it can only be opened by people with the Fairy Tail mark. And then the one behind the bar, the hardest one to get to. You must figure out the ten alcohol drinks in the correct order and pull them off of the shelf and then place a finger on the censor beneath them. We only use that one for emergencies. I will have Mira teach you the ten alcohols later. Now, we have a few apartments picked out for you if you wish to look at them. We will pay the first few months of rent because we called you here in short notice." He held up a stamp. It was a permanent stamp, almost like a tattoo, but the boss has a certain tool that can only be used to remove the specific mark. He gestured for me to hold up a body part as to where I wanted the mark. My Sabertooth mark had been on my thigh, easily hidden. But I think I'll go with my hand. I usually wear gloves anyways. I gave him my right hand and he stamped it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said. I nodded. "Thank you. So when do I get to meet my new partner?" I questioned. He shrugged. "I'll have to look through my files, but I have someone in mind, I'll just have to talk to him. Here is the paper, look through the circled apartments and select one." He said. I skimmed through and saw a neat little orange apartment. I pointed at that one. 70,000 dollars, that shouldn't be too bad. He nodded and shooed me out of the room.

"I'll go take your stuff to the apartment, so take a look around." Laxus said. I nodded and walked down the hallways and entered the first door, the workout room. The same men were still lifting the weights and I gulped. Damn they were pretty sexy.

"Hey, who are you?" Someone questioned to my right. I looked over and saw a man with pink hair running a towel over his exposed torso. I fought to keep my eyes trained on his face. He might have a girly hair color but he was far from girly. He had an extremely chiseled chest and a very nice six pack, a pair of black shorts hung loosely on his hips. His onyx colored eyes were boring into me.

"I'm Lucy Ashley, I'm a new recruit." I said holding up my hand. He gave me a dazzling smile. "Oh hey Luigi! My name's Natsu Dragneel!" He said holding out a hand. I huffed through my nose and took his hand and quickly stepped behind him and twisted his arm up. He groaned in pain and nearly fell over.

"IT'S LUCY YOU DUMB ASS!" I yelled in his ear. He winced and swung his leg at mine, but I jumped up and kicked him in the nuts. He winced and bent over. I'll give him credit for not falling on the ground.

"Damn you're a persistent woman." He said quietly. There was a lot of laughing around the room.

"Hey Dragneel how's it feel to get beat by a girl?" another man asked. He walked over with a towel thrown over his shoulder. He also had quite the body, maybe not as good as dumb ass over here. He has messy dark hair and dark eyes.

"Shut it Fullbuster." Natsu growled about ready to attack him but he was held back. "Natsu, what have I told you about fighting with family?!" his captor screamed. He winced and stopped his advances.

"To not to." He mumbled. I looked at the woman up and down. She was gorgeous; it almost made me self-conscious about myself. Her hair was a scarlet red and extremely long. She had curves like no other and not to mention she seemed pretty stern.

"Hello, I overheard that your name is Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet. I apologize if these idiots were giving you a hard time." She said holding out her hand. I grasped it gently.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm kind of used to it." And suddenly I was feeling quite homesick. These two reminded me an awful lot of Rogue and Sting who had the deepest friendship, but often teased the shit out of me and fought occasionally.

"Erza, Luigi is almost as scary as you are!" Natsu said pointing at me. And then I snapped.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar chatting with my newest friend Mirajane, or as she said to call her, Mira. Earlier, I had hit Natsu so hard I knocked him out and I sent him to the infirmary. A little girl named Wendy came and patched him up.

"So Lucy, how are you enjoying F.T. so far?" Mira questioned polishing up a glass. I took a sip of my drink.

"Well it's ok so far. I had a few encounters with a bunch of idiots but that's ok." I said. She chuckled and placed the now squeaky clean glass in the shelf below.

"That sounds like F.T. alright." She said. I smiled and finished off my drink. "Well I'm going to go home and get settled in. I'll see you later tonight Mira." I said. She waved me good bye as I ran out the door. My smile instantly fell. I was indeed having a great time, but that didn't fill in the gaping hole that I had after leaving Sabertooth. I missed them so much, but I had to get used to this because this was my new family. I spotted the light orange building and ran up to the door. The landlady led me inside and nearly tossed me into my apartment. It was absolutely adorable. I nearly squealed but held it in and smacked my face.

"Get a hold of yourself Lucy." I mumbled. I sighed and started to un-pack my things into the already furnished apartment. Fairy Tail sure was generous. There was a knock on my door so I went to go open it.

"Hello there Lucy, I have picked out your partner." Makarov said. I raised an eyebrow. "Well where is he?" I questioned. The little man looked to his side and then glared at an unseen figure.

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!" He said. The person shuffled forward. Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic. Lo and behold Natsu stepped forward.

"Lucy, this is Natsu Dragneel, codename Salamander. He will be your partner from here on out." Makarov said stepping away and running away. I felt my eye twitch.

"I'M STUCK WITH THIS IMBOCILE!?" I screamed. Natsu just winced and stepped into my apartment. "Nice place you've got here." He said strolling into the living area. I gapped at him and slammed the door behind me.

"Excuse you! You could at least ask to come in!" I said. He only shrugged and sat down on the bed. "Ooh this is comfy." He said. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a loooong night.

**YAY First chappy down. Now it isn't that long, and I know it went a little quick, but it's really only a preview into the story. So I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a review if you wish! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY SHIT ON A SIDE CAR…. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! It's been over two months! Ok lemme explain! I've been uber busy, senior year is coming to bite me in the ass with so much shit to get done! Not to mention I've been really lazy and like: eh I'll type it next weekend. And so that's how it resulted into 2 months. I deeply apologize to the people who were waiting patiently! Please don't hate me! I'll try not to wait so long again. Thank you for the reviews everyone! I didn't edit this because I just wanted to get it out, so please excuse all of the mistakes. I think I fixed a few of them.**

**Chapter: 2**

I hate that mini heart attack you get when you wake up from a noise coming from the kitchen. I sat up and pulled my pistol out from underneath my pillow, and then my knife that was under my mattress. I quietly walked onto the cold tile of the kitchen to see a man hunched over looking in my fridge. My grip tightened and I stealthily flipped the knife in my hand and slipped it right in front of his throat and pressed my gun to his mid-back.

"You chose the wrong house to break into buddy." I hissed pressing the blade a little deeper. Before I could blink, the man swiftly grasped my arm, kicked the gun out of my hands, and pressed me against the wall.

"You know, it's not nice to attack your partners." The man said. I frowned and looked into his eyes. They were a dark onyx color. The only person I knew with that was-

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" I screeched struggling to get out of his grasp. But he simply held me there with one of his large hands and yawned.

"I was starving, and I didn't have much food, so I came to see if you had anything. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to bother you." He said. I glared at him.

"You're lucky I didn't slit your throat you dumbass." I growled. He shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, I mean, look who is pressed up against the wall defenseless." He said leaning in closer. My eyes widened. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and my cheeks were probably already bright red. His lips skimmed passed my cheek and to my ear. I gulped, anticipating his next move. His breath started to shake in my ear. He was laughing?

"You should have seen your face!" He said pulling away with a devilish smirk planted on his face. I glared and brought my knee up. His eye twitched and his hands went immediately down to his crotch.

"Well I think you should have seen your face." I grumbled, stepping over him and turning of the lights.

* * *

After I had thrown a bag of peas at Natsu's face, we both sat down in my living room, him with the frozen bag pressed against his sore crotch.

"You know, you could have been a little nicer about it." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes and sipped the tea that I had previously made for myself. I probably wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

"Stop being such a baby." I growled. He raised his eyebrows and shifted in his seat. "Someone is not a happy person when they don't get their sleep." He said. I gave him a glare and ran a hand through my hair.

"So why did you really come here?" I questioned. He gave me a surprised look, about to protest against my statement, but I could practically see the wheels turning in his head when he decided not to.

"Well master had called me and gave us our first mission." His face suddenly turned serious. How does he do that!?

"And? Is it a good mission?" I question downing the rest of the tea down my throat. He nodded. "It's actually connected to the mission that you took about five months ago when you were still with Sabertooth. You were preventing a man from poisoning the children right? Well it turns out the man you killed was only the maker of the poison, he was never actually going to do anything with it, only to make some big money with the buyer." He said. My eyes widened.

"So what you're saying is the man is still out there!?" I yelled. He nodded. "We have no clues as to who this man is. Sting had told us that you spotted a man's picture on the computer, his file and everything, well that man, Demetri, was actually just the real murders right hand guy." Natsu threw the bag of peas onto the table and turned to face me fully.

"You say was?" I questioned. He sighed. "Well apparently he was shot five times in the chest and violently abused with a pipe. Blue Pegasus actually found his body whilst they were on a mission and they told master about it and confirmed that it was connected to the mission you had taken." He said.

"Well we know that the poison affects the brain and zombifies the person." I said. Natsu shook his head. "That we don't know for sure. We do know that they want to use it on the children and major businesses, but why those specific people? Why not target us?" He questioned. I nodded. "So what are we going to do then?" I questioned.

"Levy and Fried were able to find the location of the factory where this man is trying to mass produce this poison. Master wants us to sneak our way in and steal a sample so we can get an idea of what this man is making and blow up the factory." He said.

"But I thought you said I killed the maker of the poison! How is he mass producing it?" I questioned. "We think that maybe there were more than one maker and he is holding them hostage at his factory. Who knows, but that's where we come in." He said.

* * *

I adjusted the glove over my fingers and pulled it down roughly. Natsu was next to me tying a white scarf around his neck. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that for? With that on, we will be spotted a mile away." I said, pulling out the magazine from my pistol and re-loading it.

"I wear it on every mission." He said grasping his gun tightly in his hand. I shrugged and stood up. "Ready?" I questioned. He nodded and slowly slid down the slope and up to the gate that surrounded the normal looking factory. I followed after him and nearly collided with the gate. I heard him snicker quietly and I slapped his arm harshly.

"Shut the fuck up." I hissed. He laughed even harder. "Oooh someone has a naughty mouth." He said. I rolled my eyes. And pushed him down to the ground while I quickly crouched. A few guards walked casually by us chatting quietly and sipping what looked like coffee. Their guns were tucked under their arms, ready to be pulled up and fired if needed to.

"Ok here's the plan." I whispered looking next to me to talk to Natsu, but of course he wasn't there. "NATSU!" I hissed loudly. I heard a thud and looked through the gate to see that he had already taken out the guards. He tossed the men to the side and crossed his arms.

"My name is Salamander on missions, you got that?" He said giving me a look. Geez, what crawled up his ass? I sighed and grasped the fence and hoisted myself up and jumped down.

"Ok, then my name is Ashley, got that?" I questioned walking away from him. I heard him growl and follow closely behind me. I scanned the building, looking for a decent entrance, hopefully none with guards and security cameras, but like we were going to have that kind of luck. I was suddenly yanked behind a wall and held close to a chest with a hand over my mouth. I darted my eyes every which way trying to find out who this bastard was.

"Calm down, it's just me, there was a guard coming, you have got to pay attention." Natsu whispered into my ear. My heart sped up at how tenderly he was holding me. He soon let me go and pulled open a ventilation grate.

"Looks like we will have to go through here. Stay close to me ok?" He questioned crawling in. I rolled my eyes and made my way through the tiny hole.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I question, staring intently at his butt. It was actually quite nice. 'Damn it Lucy get a hold of yourself!'

"Not really, but it can't be that hard to find right?" He questioned stopping and looking through the grate. He kicked it open causing a loud clang to echo throughout the long hallway. Many heads turned up and I could hear many guns being loaded and cocked. I slapped my forehead and pushed him out the hole. He yelped and landed on his ass. I snickered and jumped down after him pulling out my guns. Many guards were rushing towards us ready to shoot. I held up my guns causing them to stop.

"Hey boys, how are we on this lovely night?" I questioned. They all scoffed, getting ready to attack but I shot a warning bullet.

"Ah ah, hold on there. I have a few things to go over before I kick your ass." I said. They all exchanged looks and slowly brought their guns down. I smirked.

"Much better. So it seems that my partner here is out of commission." I said, and just for good measure, I kicked him in the nuts causing him to groan loudly.

"So that means I'm going take all of you out by myself. For starters," I twirled my guns in my fingers and placed them back into their holster. "I'm going to do this all with just my hands and feet. So once I'm done, you all will be face-planted to floor and I'm going to moon walk out of here with some of your precious poison." I said. All the men just ignored what I said and charged at me. I kicked off of the wall and jumped up into the air. I landed onto the head of one of the men and then launched off of him and kicked two men in the face. Two down, ten more to go. I kicked up one of the fallen guns and launched it at the one coming men. Four of them managed to dodge it, but the other just fell to the ground with massive nose bleeds. Someone grabbed me around my waist as another came head on about to punch me but I ducked down and swung my leg up and kicked his neck. I heard a snap and mentally did a little victory dance. The man holding me started to swing me around so I stuck out my legs kicking all of the other men down.

"Ok sweet cheeks, you can either go down easily, or we will have to do this the hard way." The man holding me muttered placing his lips on my neck. I felt anger surge through my body and I ran my feet up the wall in front of us and I flipped over his head. I kicked his back causing him to ram into the wall roughly so I held up my foot to his neck.

"Don't you ever call me sweet cheeks." I growled under my breath before twisting my foot aggressively until there was a loud snap. I dusted off my hands and looked around the room.

"And that's kicking your ass!" I yelled about to do the moonwalk that I had promised, but Natsu grasped my ankle in his large hand and lifted himself off of the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have gotten seriously hurt!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and shook my leg from his grasp.

"I'm not part of this agency for no reason you idiot! I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need your help at all." I growled. He just kept glaring at me and continued down the hallway. I shrugged at his behavior and followed him by doing my moonwalk while mentally playing Michael Jackson's song Billie Jean in my head.

"Would you hurry up?!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder. What the hell was his problem? I ran up next to him and glanced at his angry face.

"Are you seriously that mad?" I questioned. He gave me a sideways glance before turning sharply down another hallway but I quickly pulled him back.

"Watch what you're doing! There are camera's everywhere you dumbass." I hissed. He glanced up at the ceiling and shrugged pulling out his pistol and placing the silencer on. He aimed carefully at the first one before twitching him finger gently letting out a bullet and destroying the machine. He went quickly down the line until they were all obliterated.

"Come on we better hurry before they find out that the cameras are down." We ran down the hall and approached the door at the end of the hall.

"This must be it. We need to slip in and slip out quickly, I'm going to place bombs around the entire factory that gives you ten minutes to get a sample of the poison and get the hell out. Run to our car and wait until I get back." He said about to open the door but I grasped his wrist.

"What if something happens to you and I'm not there to help?" I questioned. He gave me a bright crooked smile.

"I'm not in this agency for nothing." He said mocking my earlier said sentence. I bit my lip and grasped the handle in my hand and gently opened the door. We were met with the loud sounds of moving machines and the quiet chatter of the scientists. Natsu peeked his head out and looked both ways and nodded his head rolling out against the pillar. I copied his movement and peered over the railing to look down at the large factory.

"I'm counting on you Luce." He whispered before taking off quickly and quietly. My heart jumped at the new nickname that slipped from his lips. I shook my head and jumped over the railing behind some boxes. I analyzed the situation. There were at least twenty scientists lined up in a assembly line style, working quickly and carefully. There were a few guards standing around chatting and drinking some beers. I rolled my eyes. You'd think with such an important job they wouldn't even be allowed to bring alcohol into the premises. I pulled out my pistol and crawled up behind the first guard. He was casually leaning against the wall, yawning. His gun was currently hanging from his hand, not even ready to be fired. I knocked him down and thrust my gun to his neck knocking him out. I peeked around the boxes to see that I didn't cause enough noise for someone to investigate so I rolled to the next guard and kept knocking them out one by one.

"Ok, now the poison." The scientists were completely oblivious to the world considering they haven't noticed that the guards were gone. I pulled my machine gun around into my hands and stood up.

"Ok everyone, step away from the poison." I said with a menacing glare. They all looked frightened and jumped away from the assembly line.

"Turn off the machine." I growled pointing my gun to one of the men. He stumbled over to the controls and fumbles with the buttons.

"Good, now get down on your hands and knees and don't move." I said picking up one of the test tubes and pocketing it. I took a daring glance at my watch.

"Shit." I hissed. Only five minutes were left, how to get out of here was my main problem. I shot each of the scientists in the legs so they wouldn't be able to move.

"Where is the nearest exit?" I questioned one of the women. She took a few breaths and looked up at me. "Go through that door and take a left." She whispered. I was about to run out the door but someone grasped my foot.

"Please don't leave us here. We were all taken hostage." The man groaned out. I frowned and kneeled down so I could hear him better.

"Are you telling me that you weren't making poison for money, you were doing it because you were held at gun point and forced to do it?" I questioned. He nodded. Shit, this just made my job a hell of a lot harder than it needed to be.

"Luc-Ashley, are you out yet?" Natsu's voice rang in my ear. Fuck shit god damn mother-"No not yet, I found some hostages, they are all injured, can you give me five more minutes?" I questioned. He growled.

"No I already set the timer, you only have two at the moment. Get your ass out of there! I'm not losing another partner!" He yelled loudly. I winced and looked back down to the man.

"Ok here's what we are going to do. I know it hurts but stand up ok? Just try not to think of the pain, think of getting out of here otherwise your dead." I said to all of them. A few stood up yelping and screaming in pain. I winced; I really need to learn how to ask questions before shooting.

"Come everyone get up!" I ordered. There were still thirteen lying on the ground. "Just go! They are the most important ones. We knew this was going to be dangerous, we knew we had the possibility of dying so get those seven out NOW!" He yelled. I yelled loudly and ran out the door with the few men behind me. I glanced at my watch, thirty seconds. I grasped the hand of one of the men behind me.

"GRAB HANDS!" I yelled behind me bursting through the nearest door. It was the cargo area, just what I had suspected. I sprinted to the nearest car and instructed them all to jump in as I hotwired the cables. The car came to life and I pressed the pedal to the metal before I was even sitting down.

"Brace yourselves!" I yelled as the car approached the glass windows that looked outside. I glanced at the clock. Five, four, three, two- The car burst through just as the lab exploded up in flames. I turned sharply to the right trying to figure out where I was at the moment. A bullet ricocheted off the side view mirror.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit." I mumbled as I tried swerving to avoid the oncoming bullets. I finally entrance to the vicinity and sped up. I felt an excruciating pain in my arm and leg, pins and needles running all up my body. I felt the blood pooling out and screamed in pain and we zoomed through the entrance. I turned to the doctor next to me.

"Take over the wheel, I need to take care of these bastards!" I yelled over the roaring wind. He nodded and stepped onto the pedal and we switched seats. I nearly collapsed in pain when I finally settled down in the seat. I glanced down at my arm to see the bullet wound in my upper arm. You could barely see my regular skin color.

"Damn it." I ripped off a piece of my shirt and quickly wrapped it around the hole. I quickly pulled out my machine gun and hung out the window looking for my target.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" I yelled firing at the cars that were following us. They all swerved to the right or left once a bullet hit their tires.

"Where am I going?" The scientist questioned. I looked forward and spotted the road up ahead. I tried to search my brain to remember the exact location as to where our car was parked.

"Take a left right before you hit the road!" I yelled back and turned back over to see that there was no one following us. I sighed in relief and sat back down.

"Lucy! Are you ok!? Please would you answer me?!" Natsu yelled in my ear. I winced. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." I said. I heard his sigh of relief. We soon reached his car where he was pacing back and forth.

"Salamander you better calm down or you are going to create a trench." I called out. He looked up quickly and ran towards the car. He opened the door and pulled me into a bear hug. I frowned and returned it. His body was shaking and his grip tightened.

"Don't you ever pull that shit on me again." He whispered into my ear causing millions of shivers to run down my spine. He pulled away from me and examined my body.

"You're hurt, shit come on we need to get you all to a hospital." He said pulling me to the car.

"I'm fine, worry about-" My vision suddenly went blurry and my legs started to wobble. "LUCY!" Was the last thing that rang in my head.

**FINALLY! IT'S DONE! I FINALLY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AND CAN CONTINUE! God I was having the hardest time on writing that, now I know where to go from here, I always had the idea I just didn't know how to develop it at all. Also I will love you all forever if you know what movie I took that scene with Lucy doing the kicking ass and moon walking from. I sincerely apologize for taking so long though. I am coming out with a new story soon though! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
